


"It's you I want..."

by unrelated_user



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kywi, Purple Hyacinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrelated_user/pseuds/unrelated_user
Summary: William is engaged to the Darcys girl.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	"It's you I want..."

William slammed his fork down on the dining table. "WHAT?"

His father set his cup down calmly. "You heard me. You've been acquainted with her for quite some time, and she's always been one of the top picks." 

"Forgive me, Father, but I have not agreed to this engagement yet!" Will was appalled. His father had always pushed for him to marry, but he never thought that he would go so far as to have him engaged. 

"Settle down William and look at the circumstances, you're of marrying age, and you must find a wife to carry on the Hawkes legacy." His voice was completely void of emotion. Rage pulsed through William, and he shot out of his chair. 

"Father, I will _not_ -"

"You most certainly will, now sit down!" His father barked. Will glared, but reluctantly sat down. 

Stephan sighed, "Listen William I am just doing what's best for you-"

 _"Best for me or best for you?"_ Will thought, his fingers curling into fist. 

His father continued "I am getting old and your mother-" He stopped. 

The memory of his mother flashed through William's mind.

_"I wish I would have seen you married before I go, **Raphael."**_

Anger coursed through his veins, and licked at him like fire.

"Now, we will start planning the wedding as soon as possible, and you can tell your coworkers the news." Stephan picked at his food, before meeting his son's gaze.

William stared at the floor, his cold blue eyes burning holes in the carpet. "Yes, Father."

* * *

William stood in front of the precinct doors, grabbing the handle. He sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was face _her._

_"Kym."_

Hesitantly, he opened the door, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Good morning everyone!"

Everyone said their usual greetings, Lauren walked over to him.

"Morning Will! How are-" She paused. "What's wrong? You don't look so good."

" **It's nothing."**

"You know I can tell you're lying right?"

Will shook his head, and looked around. "Have you seen Kym? I need everyone in here, I'm going to make an announcement."

"Goooood morning everyone!" Kym's voice rang out like a bell. She sauntered over to Lauren and William. "Morning Lauren! Good morning William!" She beamed. 

Williams heart raced at the sight of her. He smiled, but it soon fell after he remembered. 

"Good morning. Could I have every ones attention please?"

The room fell silent, except for Kym. "What's going on William?"

" **I have some exciting news."**

"Will?" Lauren whispered.

"I- I am to be engaged." 

The room exploded with "congratulations!" and "who's the lucky girl?". Everyone came over and patted him on the back asking him questions. He smiled, but his eyes flickered with pain. 

"Wait Will, when did this happen?" Lauren cried. 

"I'll explain later..." He whispered to her before turning back to everyone else. His eyes looked over every face, until he spotted Kym. Her face had lost all color, and she was staring at her feet. 

"Kym?" 

"Yes?" She looked up and forced a smile. "Congrats Will. **I'm really happy for you.** I uh- **think I'm going to go do some paperwork!** We'll talk later." She hurried out the door. 

Lauren caught the lie, her head turned to see the door close.

"Kym..." He turned to everyone, "If you'll excuse me I'll be right back!" He nodded and ran after Kym. 

He ran out of precinct. The Ardhialis sky was grey, and the wind lashed against his face a he searched for her. The crunch of the cobblestone streets and the sound of his blood pumping filled his ears. He realized she was going to the music shop, with the music box .

He finally caught up to her and saw her staring at the music box again, her chest heaving. It was like Deja Vu.

"Kym..." 

She jumped at the sound of his voice, and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Oh, Will! I'm- uh sorry I ran out. I didn't expect you to follow me!" She smiled through her pain. "I-"

He didn't let her finish. Grabbing her hand William pulled her close, and kissed her. Kym was shocked, but soon melted into him. When they finally broke apart, Will was the first to speak. 

"I love you. I love you Kym Ladell."

Kym stared at him doe-eyed. "But- Your father, and you're engaged!"

"I WAS engaged, I'm calling it off. And to hell with what my father thinks, I'm sick of him trying to live my life for me. It's you I want..." Will grabbed her hand once again and rested his head on her shoulder. 

Kym grabbed his face. "I love you too, you stubborn Lieutenant!" 

Will grabbed her waist, lifting her up and spinning her before setting her down and kissing her again. The sun peeked out behind the clouds. Kym was like his sun, brightening up even his darkest times. And he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry all my fics are so short :(  
> Me: has English paper due  
> Me: TIME TO WRITE KYWI FIC


End file.
